


Mitochondrie

by NotOurDivision2



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:27:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotOurDivision2/pseuds/NotOurDivision2
Summary: Parce que cette scène est magnifique, magistralement interprétée, respectueuse des deux personnages Berlin et Palerme. Je me la suis repassée en boucle car elle m'a questionnée, notamment sur le sens qu'elle a pour Berlin. D'où une narration du point de vue de ce dernier.
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	Mitochondrie

C'était ce soir que j'avais décidé de mettre un terme à notre relation. C'était pourtant un soir serein, calme comme on avait l'habitude d'en vivre des milliers depuis notre rencontre. On était tous les deux à vaquer à nos occupations : je me préparais à aller diner avec Tatiana et étrennait le costume hors de prix que je venais d'acquérir, Martin, toi de ton côté, tu étais dans tes calculs, tes plans et tes gribouillages – « schémas Andrés, ce sont des schémas, respecte mon travail ». J'aime bien t'observer travailler, tu es complétement absorbé, passionné ; ce sont les seuls moments où je ne suis pas ta principale obsession. Imbécile de Martin.

Je me suis répété dans la tête le scénario qui allait arriver, comme je le fais lors d'un casse ou lors d'une partie d'échecs. Je ne pouvais rien laisser au hasard, l'adversaire était bien trop dangereux et me connaissait par cœur. Adversaire. Voilà le mot est dit ; ce soir, tu es celui que je dois abattre.

Je savais que cela viendrait, Sergio a précipité ma décision ou, plutôt, m'a donné le courage de la prendre. Le problème est que je savais pertinemment que tu n'entendrais pas raison. Je le sais, tu es comme moi ; vous m'avez déjà vu être raisonnable ? Stupide Martin.

Je t'ai aimé tout de suite. Ton intelligence, ta passion, ton audace, ta flamboyance, ta folie ; tu as été un coup de foudre pour moi, j'ai été un coup de foudre pour toi. On s'est toujours sublimés l'un l'autre, à exacerber tous nos sentiments : ce qui était raison devenait folie ; l'intelligence, génie ; l'ennui, excentricité ; la pudeur, obscénité et l'amour se transformait en passion. Deux égocentriques narcissiques qui s'étaient trouvés. D'aucuns qualifieraient sûrement cette relation de toxique quand l'un entretient les démons de l'autre ; elle a été pourtant la seule constante dans ma vie. En principe, un mégalomane ne laisse entrer personne, nous avons été les seules exceptions de l'un et de l'autre : tu étais un autre moi, j'étais un autre toi, deux prolongements. Je m'aimais à travers toi, tu t'aimais à travers moi. Fou de Martin.

Tu ne t'étais jamais caché d'aimer les hommes et moi, les femmes. Au final, qui on mettait dans notre lit, toi et moi, revenait au même, c'était juste un exutoire, une façon comme une autre de nous faire du bien. Tu avais appelé cela la théorie du « boum, boum, ciao » j'en étais un ardent défenseur. J'ai déjà dit que tu étais un type brillant, non ? Beaucoup s'interrogeaient sur la réelle nature de notre relation. On était misogynes, peu pudiques l'un envers l'autre, très tactiles, il n'en fallait pas plus pour susciter des rumeurs. Oui on s'aimait et ? Je n'étais pas amoureux, tu l'étais; c'était ce que j'étais en passe de vérifier et régler. Putain de Sergio.

Mon plan d'attaque était simple : comment raisonne-t-on un passionné ? On ne le peut pas, on le détruit. Désolé Martin.

J'ai commencé par faire ce que je savais faire de mieux : parler de moi et faire louer mes qualités. Qui de mieux que toi pour me flatter ? Tu ne m'as jamais déçu sur ce point et as toujours su dire ce que je voulais entendre. M'idolâtrer de manière machinale n'a jamais été ton genre. Tu prends le temps, apprécie ; ton regard, ta respiration respirent la sincérité. C'est donc là que je dois décocher une première flèche, juste pour te blesser, t'affaiblir. Exposer cette sincérité et la mettre à nu. Tu tentes une pirouette par un jeu de mots foireux et sors la bouteille à la place. tes yeux pourtant ne rient pas. Avoue Martin.

Je maintiens ma mesquinerie et continue dans ma bassesse. Mon ton est cassant, je ne me rappelle pas avoir dû l'utiliser un jour avec toi. Tu tentes de garder une contenance en continuant de travailler. Je ne sais pas ce que tu peux écrire ou dessiner à ce moment précis. Probablement rien mais c'est plus simple que de m'affronter. Cela me fait bizarre de te voir détourner les yeux, je ne me rappelle pas non plus que tu aies dû avoir à le faire un jour face à moi. La destruction est amorcée. Putain avoue Martin.

Tu rebouches enfin ton crayon et me regarde à nouveau. Tu es blessé mais, comme à ton habitude, avec ton élégance naturelle, tu ne m'en tiens pas rigueur et m'offre un échappatoire. Je pourrais m'arrêter là, je devrais m'arrêter là... Non. Je t'aime. Je te dois l'honnêteté. Hors de question que tu te penses être quelconque à mes yeux. Tu n'as toujours pas avoué Martin.

C'est presque la partie la plus délicate que j'ai à jouer maintenant. Je sais que lorsque je te dirai que je t'aime, que ce lien qui nous unit est unique et que je ne l'ai jamais ressenti avec personne d'autres -mes épouses incluses- tu attaqueras à ton tour. Tu es un dominant comme moi. Tu ne me déçois pas : tu retrouves de ta superbe, ton corps se détend, tu te lèves et tu viens me toiser. C'est marrant mais ça me détend à mon tour et je suis à nouveau moi, je me retrouve quand tu te retrouves. Allez Martin.

Dernière attaque verbale de mon côté : le coup des « des âmes sœurs ». C'est vrai en plus, c'est ce que l'on est Martin, c'est pour ça que ça fait mal ce soir. Tu ne le dis pas encore mais ton corps parle pour toi : tes yeux si expressifs que j'aime tant me fusillent et tes épaules se relâchent. Tu me hais autant que tu m'aimes à ce moment-là. Tu n'as pas voulu l'avouer, tant pis pour toi Martin, je t'en ai pourtant donné l'occasion. Tu n'arrives pas à t'exprimer avec des mots, je ferai parler ton corps. On y est Martin.

Je fais alors volte-face avec une connerie de mitochondrie, je n'ai pas trouvé mieux. Je reste persuadé que si je n'avais pas été dans la même pièce que toi au moment de déblatérer cette ânerie, tu aurais pu garder les pieds sur terre, tu es un scientifique. Ce n'est pas pour rien que je suis parti dans des pourcentages disproportionnés. Je t'ai laissé une petite porte entrouverte et tu l'as défoncée avec toute la fougue dont tu es capable. Tu sais que c'est maintenant ton unique chance, il n'y en aura pas d'autres. On retrouve notre relation habituelle, je joue, je te charme avec mes yeux rieurs, mon sourire, ma voix suave. La tension sexuelle est palpable. Je sens que je t'agace, c'est bon signe. Tu veux reprendre la main sur moi, tu raccourcis drastiquement la distance qui nous sépare. Je te parle de mon désir, le mot est enfin lâché. Tu n'arrives plus à te contrôler, tu me dévores des yeux, tu veux m'embrasser. Tu oublies qu'on ne raisonne pas un passionné. Tu vas perdre Martin.

Enfin. Tu avoues. Je comprends pourquoi tu as tant de succès auprès de la gent masculine, il faut être en mesure de te résister. Même au bord de l'implosion, tu restes fidèle à toi-même : délicat, raffiné, doux, fragile et pourtant, tout en contrôle. Tu ne baisses pas les yeux et soutiens mon regard. Alors que tu me déshabilles du regard, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être fier de ce que tu es. Un vrai séducteur, j'ai l'impression de devenir ta proie. Personne ne m'a fait ressentir ça avant ; là encore, tu te distingues. Honnêtement, j'en ai usé des techniques d'approche auprès des femmes, la tienne est huilée. Je ne peux retenir un sourire : tu l'as répété combien de fois dans ta tête ce moment où tu me caresses du bout des doigts ? Pour être sûr de ma dernière carte, je tente de faire appel à ta raison pour savoir où nous en sommes, je lâche un faible « Martin » à peine audible. Tu n'entends rien, dévoré par la passion, tu ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Tes gestes sont si doux, comme ta voix ; tu m'aimes donc tant que ça ? C'est agréable. Tu m'embrasses. Échec et mat Martin.

C'est donc de ça que j'ai l'air quand je séduis une femme qui n'est pas attiré par moi et que je m'obstine ? Là encore on est pareils, j'utilise le même mécanisme que toi : on est quand même culottés et de parfaits goujats d'invoquer une quelconque peur de l'autre. Remarque, je comprends. Je suppose que nous ne sommes pas des égocentriques narcissiques pour rien. Maintenant que tu as posé tes lèvres sur les miennes, tu es sûr de toi, c'est impossible pour toi que je te repousse, hein ? Tu ne vois pas que je suis crispé, que je ne réagis pas, que je me recule même légèrement ? Que la seule chose qui fait que je sois encore dans tes bras c'est parce que tu me maintiens fermement ? Tu as une sacré poigne d'ailleurs. Je dois t'achever. Cela va faire mal Martin.

Climax. A mon tour de te dominer maintenant, toi tu vas t'écrouler. Tu devrais le voir à ma tête pourtant, tu le connais ce regard de prédateur, il n'annonce rien de bon et tu le sais, tu me connais par cœur. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut être con quand on est amoureux. Je provoque juste une petite étincelle en te poussant et en te plaquant contre le mur et tu t'embrases enfin, tu laisses tout exploser. Tu vas finir cramer à la fin Martin au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas compris. J'ai juste à initier le baiser et tu es perdu. Ta respiration est tellement saccadée, tu en as envie depuis combien de temps exactement ? Je me fais violence, je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser, tu te rappelles cette histoire de mitochondrie ? Mais je continue cette mascarade, je ne peux guère faire autrement de toutes façons, c'est impossible de se défaire de ton étreinte et de tes baisers. Je t'ai plaqué contre le mur, c'est pourtant moi qui me retrouve acculé. Je t'ai sous-estimé, je l'avoue. Si cela peut te rassurer, j'ai mal aussi Martin.

Je crois que je n'oublierai pas ton regard à ce moment là, il me hantera longtemps. Tu ne me facilites vraiment pas la tâche tu sais. Tu ne peux pas me laisser partir, hein ? Tu as encore besoin d'avoir tes lèvres collées aux miennes, nos souffles qui se mélangent. Remarque, je ne veux pas m'éloigner de toi pour le moment. Je ne veux pas te faire croire que tu me dégoûtes. Non. Je peux être cruel, souvent même, mais pas avec toi, je n'en ai pas envie. Je suis sincère quand je te dis que j'aimerais ressentir la même chose, cela ne me dérangerait pas, vraiment. Mais ce n'est pas le cas et ça ne le sera jamais. Tel un animal à l'agonie, tu tentes une dernière fois de m'attaquer en m'embrassant, ton regard ne me lâche pas, je me laisse faire. Mon absence d'opposition est une prise de conscience pour toi. Si j'avais résisté, tu aurais eu de l'espoir : quand on résiste, c'est qu'il y a un petit quelque chose, une envie. Là, le rien t'achève. Tu te recules, revenant péniblement à la réalité au son de mes « impossible ». Je garde mes mains sur ton visage que je caresse doucement. Je suis rarement aussi tendre. Je suis également rarement aussi con : penser que je pourrais te détruire sans te faire souffrir... Je t'aime Martin.

Je ne sais pas si c'est une mitochondrie responsable de tout ça mais il n'y aura pas de plan, plus jamais. Je t'ai hurlé dessus, première fois aussi, je me serai particulièrement distingué aujourd'hui. Tu es blessé, je le suis également. Tu te rappelles ? Des prolongements l'un de l'autre,... C'est la dernière fois que l'on se voit. On a vécu une idylle parfaite pendant 10 ans. La dernière image de moi que je veux t'offrir est celle que tu as toujours connue : l'homme puissant, élégant, magnifique, délirant. Se revoir ? Pas dans cette vie. La dernière image que j'ai de toi est complètement erronée, j'ai donc réussi. On détruit pour reconstruire Martin.


End file.
